Why Lois Lane Wears Short Skirts
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Lois Lane answers the age old question...why does she wear short skirts?


Disclaimer: I do not own "Superman: the Animated Series" or its characters. They are properties of Warner Bros. Studios and its affiliates as well as DC Comics.

"Why Lois Lane Wears Short Skirts"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Lois Lane was nothing like any other reporter at the Daily Planet. She was their star reporter and one of the hardest working journalists, not afraid to get herself dirty in what it took to get a story. However, there was one trait about Lois that had baffled many of her male counterparts, particularly Clark Kent otherwise known as Superman.

…

One morning, Lois walked into the Daily Planet expecting it to be just another day when a voice called out to her.

"Lane!" and Lois turned to see her boss, Perry White, calling out from his office. "Can I see you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure chief," Lois replied, shrugging her shoulders not expecting a visit from her boss so early in the morning. "What is it?"

"Lane, something's been on my mind," said Perry walking over back to his desk and sat down. "Remember the other day you were in here and Superman flew out the window?"

As she listened, Lois had a keen sense of what Perry was talking about.

"What about the other day?" she asked and almost immediately, Perry began eying her, scanning Lois up and down with his eyes. "Um, Chief? This isn't about what happened when I said I need to start wearing pants, isn't it?"

"Um…well, yes, Lane," stammered Perry, trying to stay professional in front of his star reporter. "Some of the male employees here have been asking questions about a particular trait you have in terms of your appearance?"

"My appearance?" remarked Lois showing off one of her three usual outfits: a long sleeved purple blaze, a short white pleated skirt and purple high heels. "What about it? Is what I am wearing not good enough?"

"There is something about your appearance, Lois, that everyone can't help but wonder," guessed Perry, who directed his eyes towards the white pleated skirt Lois was wearing. "Including myself. Why do you wear such short skirts?"

Lois felt shocked at being asked such a question, especially from her own boss. She was more dumbfounded than insulted about the personal question as she sat down.

"Um, is there any reason why you asked me such a question, Perry? Was seeing my skirt flying like Marilyn Monroe's struck a chord with you?"

"Well, I did see your underwear briefly," confessed Perry, sitting back in his chair. "Lois, I need to tell you that I am not asking because I am interested in your private life. But, there are dangers when it comes to wearing such short skirts."

"Chief," sighed Lois, burying her face in her left hand. "I will have you know that I've worn short skirts in many perilous situations and no one has complained about it until now. Besides, if I am to get my hands on a story, sometimes I need to create an attraction, a magnet of some sorts."

"By using your wardrobe?" asked Perry. "Lois, I know you come from a military background, but just because you are the daughter of a Colonel, doesn't make you immune to the dangers of our society."

Perry then reached into his desk and pulled out a picture of a female reporter similar to Lois in terms of appearance.

"This is a picture of a former reporter," explained Perry. "Who was just like you, Lois: young, beautiful and determined to be a star reporter with this organization. About six weeks into her time here, she wore a really nice black skirt suit on an assignment to interview Bruno Manheim. She left in the morning and never came back."

"What happened to her?"

"Lane, she was raped," said Perry, quietly. "Manheim stripped her naked and had his fun with her. She survived, but was so traumatized by the experience that she left in shame and disgrace. Had she worn a much nicer skirt suit, she would have more than likely not have been assaulted sexually."

Lois felt her stomach turn. As she listened, Lois could hear the sounds of herself screaming in her brain and the sounds of her clothes being ripped off of her body.

"I'm not saying that it will happen to you, Lois," continued Perry, putting the picture back into his desk. "But even though Superman is always there for you, he wasn't there for her. If I were you, Lois, I would wear your skirts to just above the knee. You can still look attractive for any danger that comes your way, but if I were you, I'd be smart about it. If there is anything that I would want to have happen is another of my star female reporters losing their dignity."

…

Lois gulped as she walked out of Perry's office, feeling somewhat awkward about herself. For the next few hours, she just sat at her desk in a reflective mood. Later that day, Clark Kent came over to Lois.

"Lois, you've been rather quiet," he remarked. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Smallville, can we go somewhere private?" asked Lois, quickly rising to her feet and grabbing her purse.

"Um, sure."

So Lois led Clark down to a private room within the Daily Planet and shut the door. Once Lois found that the coast was clear, she looked over to her friend and confidant.

"Perry pulled me into his office and told me about wearing such short skirts," she explained, showing off her outfit to Clark. "Do you think that I wear my skirts too short?"

"Um, I don't have any problems, Lois," replied Clark, meekly. "I think you look fine just as you are, Lois. You're beautiful and courageous at what you do. Why would Perry ask you about you wearing your skirts too short? This isn't about what happened when Superman flew through the window, isn't it?"

"As a matter of fact," Lois replied, scratching the back of her neck. "It is. He told me the story of a reporter just like me who was violated because she wore her skirts too short. But, I do have a reason for wearing my skirts at times too short."

"Why?"

"Because I need to make myself into a magnet in order to get the story. Men like attractive women and I need to show off myself to the danger that plagues Metropolis."

As Clark listened, he began to think back to when Metallo, formally known as John Corben, had tried to forcefully kiss Lois in a very seductive manner. Lois didn't take this lightly and slapped him in the face, but ended up getting a sore hand as a result of the metallic body that Corben now had.

"Lois, I will say that there have been times where your appearance almost put you in danger," he said. "Superman has told me what Metallo and the Main Man tried to do to you. We're not criticizing what you wear, Lois. What you wear both in and out of the office is entirely your business, but that doesn't mean we are trying to look out for your own personal well-being."

"I get that you are all trying to look out for me, Smallville," Lois replied, feeling more and more unsure of herself. "But, I am the daughter of an army colonel and I am who I am. I wear short skirts because of who I am. I'm just a beautiful and courageous 28 year old woman who is who she is. I'm not like that one woman Perry was talking about who was probably too dumb to know that what she was wearing would get her into trouble!"

And in a fit of rage, Lois punched the wall, letting out a small growl of frustration.

"All we are doing is showing you that we care for you, Lois," Clark said, tenderly. "The last thing we all want is for the Daily Planet's star reporter to become a victim of such heinous actions because she allowed herself to dress in a revealing manner."

"I'm not like most women who allow danger to come into their lives, Smallville and you know it," sighed Lois as she put her hand on the door. "Besides, I have Superman to look out for me and that gives me a sense of security in how I display myself out in public, because if I ever end up in such a situation, isn't Superman always nearby?"

And Lois shut the door, leaving Clark to absorb what he had just heard. It was as Lois said, she was who she was and if wearing short skirts was what made her who she was, then that was people had to accept.

THE END


End file.
